


You Sing To Me (And It's Harmony)

by 2WhoR1 (SnilyAlways775344)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sort Of, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnilyAlways775344/pseuds/2WhoR1
Summary: Single mother Rey left her previous life six months ago and landed in this small country town where she found work at a diner.  All she wanted was to make a good life for her 3 yr old daughter.Ben Solo, country music's newest rising star, just returned home from a relatively quick tour promoting his first album's release.  He was ready to relax, enjoy the peace and quiet, unaware his life was about to change forever and for the better.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	You Sing To Me (And It's Harmony)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here's another WIP. I promise I'll finish the others. This just wouldn't let me go until it was written. Mostly fluff with a small amount of angst. The gorgeous moodboard was created by @NowVoyager35 on Twitter. My wonderful beta Lexi, @LexiRayne2187 has helped me tremendously. Thank you both!

**Chapter 1**

“Look, Jaina! Turtles!”

Rey knelt beside her three-year-old daughter and pointed at the log in the pond where three box turtles sat sunning themselves. Her little girl loved the shelled reptiles like many kids loved bunnies or puppies. She smiled at her daughter’s delighted expression, the little fingers pointing. Not a word passed her lips. Little Jaina didn’t speak often, the ability quite delayed due to her hearing loss. Hearing aids helped her to hear, but Rey also knew how they irritated Jaina’s ears sometimes. It was the only solution Rey had. She couldn’t afford cochlear implants. Jaina was likely too young for that anyway. She didn’t know. No point in looking into something that wasn’t a financial option.

The soft strumming of a guitar drifted to her on the slight breeze, coming from just a short distance ahead, just down the path. The notes sounded sad to Rey’s ear, each one a cathartic teardrop as the instrument spilled its pain. A soft, mellow voice, as mournful as the guitar, accompanied the melancholic guitar’s song, the country twang so prevalent in the area somehow making the voice seem more sincere. It held her utterly captive.

_“It was lonely at the top and his demons never stopped,”_ the voice sang. _“They tore him to pieces. The pain never ceases. Too young to understand. But now I can.”_

The strumming and singing stopped for several moments, then picked up again. _“He said I - ”_ Another pause. _“He said Son be careful what you wish for. You just might get it. The last mem’ry I have is that look in his eye. The pleading. Now, I’m bleeding. I wish I had known the man who my grandfather was.”_

Another long pause, after which the strumming restarted from the beginning, snapping Rey out of whatever had come over her. That was when she caught the flash of an amethyst purple top disappearing around the bend, heading directly for whoever owned that voice. Muttering a curse, Rey darted after her wayward child.

\----

Movement caught in the corner of his eye had Ben turning in that direction to find a toddler standing not more than four feet from his position on a low rock wall overlooking a shallow pool bubbling up from an underground spring. Puzzled as to where the tot had come from and why she was alone, Ben tilted his head as he studied her. The sunlight brought out blonde highlights in the little girl’s honey-brown hair, currently pulled into pigtails. Large gray-green eyes that dominated her face stared up at him, seemingly transfixed.

“Well, hello there, sweet pea. Where did you come from? Where’s your mama or papa?”

Rather than scaring her off, the little girl approached, not stopping until she stood at his knee. A tiny hand slowly reached for the strings of his guitar, running a finger over them just hard enough to get a bit of sound from each one. The way the child’s face lit up shot straight to Ben’s heart.

Smiling down at her, he asked, “A music lover, too, are you?”

“Jaina! Oh, my God!” A woman not much younger than himself rushed into the clearing, looking extremely anxious. “Oh, I am so sorry for interrupting you!” 

The woman bent to scoop up the little girl, but the kid shocked the hell out of him by grabbing onto his leg just below his knee. To cover the awkwardness the gesture brought, Ben addressed the girl’s mother. “It’s alright, Ma’am. She’s not hurting anything.” 

He shifted in his spot a little, turning the neck of his guitar towards his shoulder so the child could reach the strings a little easier. He flicked a glance up at the mother - the very pretty mother, he was just now realizing. Prickling heat crept up his neck and he wanted to curse. How was it he could stand on a stage, face thousands of people and sing, but could barely talk to a pretty woman? Ben could easily see where the little girl’s looks came from; she was nearly a carbon copy of her mother. The same golden brown hair, the same misty green eyes. The combination looked angelic on the toddler. On the mother, well, it made his pulse race. One thing he’d noticed the daughter had that the mother did not, was the need for hearing aids. That intrigued Ben but he wasn’t about to ask.

To the child - had her mother called her Jaina - he indicated his guitar and asked, “Would you like to play?”

Little Jaina jumped up and down excitedly, instantly lifting her arms to be picked up. “Pay! Pay moos!”

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’d hate for her to accidentally break something. Besides, you seem to be busy.”

Ben eagerly scooped up the pen and notebook he’d been making notes in and tossed them into his guitar case on the other side of him. “She won’t break anything. As for being busy,” he shrugged one shoulder. “A little break would do me good. I’m at a bit of a loss as to where to go from that point.” 

Setting his guitar aside, he reached down for the little girl, only to freeze, realizing the woman may not appreciate him touching her daughter. He met the woman’s gaze, indicating the spot on the wall beside him. “Is it alright? Or, if you’d rather, you can put her up here.”

After a few moments of indecision, the woman waved a hand, granting her permission. As gently as he could, Ben wrapped his hands around the thin chest, marveling at how much his fingers overlapped, and lifted the little girl onto the wall. Though it was more than his guitar while in its case, the child still seemed to weigh hardly anything. Picking up the guitar, he laid it across the girl’s lap. One little arm hugged the instrument close to her body while the other hand lifted toward the strings. Her mother sat on the girl’s other side to help hold it into place.

“There you are. Now, you can make all the music you want.”

“She loves music. Always has.”

Ben watched the mother as she watched her daughter pluck at each individual string. A note of sadness rang in the young woman’s voice, and Ben wondered if it had anything to do with the reason the little girl wore the hearing aids. What could have happened to the child for her to need them? And, he wondered if the girl’s condition was progressive. Not being able to hear a note, _any_ note, terrified him. Music had been a huge part of his life from the time he was young. He couldn’t remember a time when he _wasn’t_ writing songs. Oh, when he was really little, they were silly, but later, as he became more aware of the world and the fact that his parents loved him but didn’t know how to connect with him, music became his one true outlet. Thanks to a lot of hard work on all three of their parts, he was now close to the both of them.

“Music has power all its own.” Ben held out his hand. “I’m Ben.”

The mother glanced at his hand, looked up at him, and smiled in a way that set off a delicious hum inside, racing through his body at lightning speed. He mused that music wasn’t the only thing that had power. The feel of her smaller hand against his struck a chord deep in his soul, harmonizing with the hum that still reverberated throughout his entire body. He’d never felt anything like it before so it made him sit up and take notice, though he’d heard some people describe the way they felt with their partner as a kind of harmonious melody. He’d dismissed the notion as fanciful talk, but now, he wasn’t so sure. Did she feel it? Or was he destined to feel this way for someone who felt nothing of the sort?

“Rey,” the woman said softly. “My name is Rey. This is my daughter Jaina.”

Ben ducked his head in greeting, a smile blooming on his face. “Pleased to meet you both. Lady Luck has surely smiled upon me today.” 

Realizing he still held her hand, he quickly let go with an apologetic, sheepish grin. God, he was terrible at this, at simply chatting with someone, but then, that was the story of his life. Quietly clearing his throat, he dropped his gaze to Jaina, hoping the awkwardness dissipated quickly. He wanted this Rey to stick around. He wanted to get to know her better and feared his inelegance would chase away her and her cute-as-a-button daughter. The thought that Rey might be attached to another man never entered his mind. He wouldn’t allow it to. No, he couldn’t feel the way he did for a woman already taken.

Focusing on little Jaina, Ben received a pleasant surprise. At some point during his brief conversation with Rey, the little girl had moved from randomly plucking strings to an actual melody - the one he’d just played a few minutes ago! His gaze flew back to Rey in astonishment.

He laughed in shocked disbelief. “That - that’s the melody I played a few minutes ago! I mean, the notes aren’t entirely right since I used sharps and flats, but her tune is essentially it! Has she done this before?”

Rey shrugged, seemingly baffled. “Uh, maybe? Once or twice? I don’t know. I mean, she’s always tapped out rhythms on things, used different objects for a variety of sounds. Hard to tell any particular tune with pans and plastic bowls.”

“Well, now, that’s true enough.” Watching the little musical wonder, Ben shook his head again, unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing. A prodigy? “How old is she?”

“She’s three.”

Ben’s brows rose at that revelation. For some reason, he’d been thinking Jaina to be younger. The girl was the right size to be three, but the one time she had spoken, she hadn’t sounded like a three-year-old. Did it have something to do with why she wore the hearing aids? Rey ended up answering his unspoken musings.

“Jaina was really ill when she was a baby.” Rey reached up and smoothed one little pigtail through her thumb and forefinger. “It took away half her hearing.” Her voice grew husky with unshed tears and she stopped to swallow before continuing. “The only thing I can do for her is the hearing aids.”

The _only_ thing? But weren’t there those ear implants that some who are deaf get to hear again? Was that not a viable option? He opened his mouth to ask but his brain caught up with him at the last second. One, that was a highly personal question, especially from a complete stranger. Two, things like that probably cost a lot of money, something Rey maybe didn’t have much of. Their clothes, while clean, looked to have seen better days. Again, Ben found himself wondering about the little girl’s father. A quick glance at Rey’s left hand showed no ring, not even the remnants of one like a mark or section of lighter toned skin. That didn’t _necessarily_ mean anything these days, but his gut told him the other man was out of the picture. 

A wave of caveman protectiveness flooded his system with a need to provide for the pair strong enough to nearly take his breath. Ben gripped the edge of the wall tightly, hoping his mouth would get the idea and not blurt out anything stupid, like offering to pay for whatever Jaina needed. Not that helping someone in need was stupid, just that, for all he knew, Rey was fully aware of exactly who he was and hoped to use her daughter to get in close with him, to get to his money. It wouldn’t be the first time a woman had used a sob story on him involving a child in the hopes of hooking him. He’d seen through each attempt, of course. He wasn’t a fool. He’d learned fairly early on the games some people played to get what they wanted. He didn't believe Rey was that type, but he couldn’t be too careful.

Inhaling deeply, the woman pasted a smile onto her face, gently clearing her throat again. “So, anyway, that song you were singing earlier. It sounded very sad. You have a lovely voice. You could probably sing professionally.”

Was she serious? Ben studied Rey, searching for any hint of subterfuge and found nothing but sincerity. She really had no clue? She really had no idea he was Kylo, country music’s newest star? The four songs he’d released from his album had fared really well on the charts. The fact that she knew none of that was … freeing. Really, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken with a stranger who didn’t know him for his stage persona. He felt, with Rey, he could be himself. Or, at least, he could until she learned who he was. If she stuck around here long enough, she was bound to discover it. Would it change how she acted around him, change her opinion of him?

Despite that concern, his grin returned, pleasure over the fact she liked his voice zinging through him. “You think so, do you?”

“Well, I’m no expert, of course. Especially not with your style of music, but yes, I really do. You have a way of conveying emotions with your voice that really allows a person to feel them. It’s incredible.”

Ben ducked his head, feeling the heat climbing his neck into his face. Even his ears burned. What Rey had said he’d heard before, but it felt different coming from her. More personal and less like they were trying to curry favor. So, Rey wasn’t a country music fan. That would explain why she had no idea who he was.

“Well, I thank you,” he said with an acknowledging tip of his head and peeking back at her.

Jaina suddenly stopped plucking at the guitar strings. “Po-ee. Po-ee now.”

Rey’s gaze dipped to her daughter’s. “You have to potty?” After a quick scan of the area, she winced. “There’s not one close. Let’s go. If we hurry, we might make it back in time.”

Jaina shook her head, her big green eyes growing wider, filling with tears. “Po-ee _now_.”

Ben pointed to a thick stand of trees just across the clearing. “Take her on over there. The way here is by the path. No one will see her.” Rey still looked uncertain, so he grabbed the light jacket he’d worn earlier and had discarded. “Take this to shield her.”

“Mommy, pease!”

Rey flashed him a grateful look. “Thank you.” 

Taking his jacket, she then scooped up her daughter and dashed to the trees. To give them as much privacy as possible, Ben took up his guitar and softly strummed a few chords, thinking over the song he was currently writing, and attempted to figure out where to take it to finish it off. Childish tears drifted over to where he sat. Setting his guitar aside, he wandered in the direction of the trees, Rey’s soothing murmurs becoming more audible as he approached.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It was an accident. You almost made it. It’s my fault for hesitating. I should have had you go before we started down the trail anyway. Don’t cry. We’ll get you home and changed. Okay?”

Ben winced in sympathy. Hadn’t made it, apparently. Poor thing. He knew all too well what it was like to suddenly have to go. On more than one occasion he nearly pushed it too far. He stopped a short distance away. 

“Is she alright?”

“Oh, just a little accident. She’ll be okay. I just need to get her home.” Rey stepped away from their spot and held up his jacket. “Thanks for the use. I promise, it’s still clean.”

Though Ben took it, he had something else in mind. “I ain’t worried about that. Is she dressed? Can I come closer?”

Rey looked at him rather blankly. “She is and you can, but I don’t know why you’d want to.”

Closing the distance, Ben found little Jaina standing by a tree, pants soaked, a little puddle at her feet, tears like raindrops trickling down her chubby cheeks. To respond to Rey’s comment, he knelt down in front of the sobbing girl. 

“So I can do this.” In less than a second, he had the little girl ensconced in his jacket, steadfastly ignoring Rey’s sound of protest, and picked Jaina up. With a single finger, he wiped away the tears, those big luminous eyes tearing at his heartstrings. “Don’t cry, sweet pea. It’s alright. Hey, can I tell you a secret?” Jaina nodded her head as she hiccuped. “You promise you won’t tell no one else?” A shake of her head, her little pigtails flying. In a voice just loud enough for Rey to hear - he didn’t dare try to whisper in Jaina’s ear for fear of being accused of inappropriate behavior, he said, “I know exactly how you feel. I’ve had more than a few emergencies myself. Now, what do you say we get you back to your mama’s car so she can take you home and get you taken care of, huh?”

Though still hiccuping, Jaina’s expression brightened a little, which only tugged even harder at his heart. He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to face Rey and froze at the look on the woman’s face. She didn’t seem exactly happy. Not angry, really, but not happy, either. He supposed he shouldn’t have taken the liberty of picking up her daughter. Way to go! Any progress you might have made was probably gone!

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep. Here, you can take her, if you’d like.” He felt the soft touch of a little nose tuck in against his neck, the slight weight of a little head settling on his shoulder.

“Um, no, I guess it’s okay,” Rey said, eyeing her daughter. “You don’t have to carry her back to my car, though. We can manage. And your jacket.” Rey cringed a little. “I’ll wash it and get it back to you somehow.”

The tension in Jaina’s little body slowly seeped away, going completely lax in his arms. Little puffs of air brushed across his skin. Had she fallen asleep? She must have. There went another tug on his heart. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to become very attached to that little girl - and her mama. Ben didn’t want to be careful, however. He wanted to do everything in his power to make their lives better, wanted to give them everything they could ever want. It was just a bit scary considering he’d only met them a few minutes ago.

“Rey, don’t worry about my jacket. I’m not. If I was concerned about it, I wouldn’t have wrapped it around her. This way, it saves her dignity.” 

Ben walked back in the other direction. Just as he reached for his guitar to put it back into its case, it was whisked out from beneath his hand and was placed in the case, the lid shut and latched carefully.

“Let me carry this. It’s the least I can do to repay your kindness.”

Ben grabbed the handle and easily hefted it. “I’m not looking for any repayment. I do things because I want to. Not to get something back in return.”

Rey folded her arms across her waist, her gaze dropping to the ground. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Now, Ben felt like a cad. He hadn’t snapped at her, but he might as well have. Come on, Solo, where’s that charm your father is so proud of? Ben nearly snorted at the thought. He’d inherited absolutely _nothing_ of said charm. He was as awkward around pretty women as a newborn foal standing for the first time despite being thirty-one years of age. He bent his knees to try to catch her eye. 

“You didn’t. I just want you to understand that I don’t do things to gain something.” After a few moments, Rey nodded and shyly met his gaze. Satisfied he’d made his point, he added, “Now, let’s head back, shall we?”

\----

“You look lost in thought. Care to share?”

Rey shook herself free of her reverie at the sound of her boss’ amused voice. Despite it being her day off, she’d brought Jaina here for dinner and dessert. Rey’s duties involved making the pastries and waitressing when necessary. She didn’t mind. Baking was a hobby of hers and she was fairly good at it. Her peach pie was her specialty and she took a lot of pride in the fact that it brought many people to the diner when it got around that it was on the menu.

Catching the eye of the petite woman, she quickly looked away, heat creeping into her cheeks. She’d certainly been lost in thought - over the giant of a man she’d met that morning. He’d been amazingly kind and gentle with Jaina. While she hadn’t seen much of his dark hair, it looked as if it might have been wavy. He had the prettiest eyes she’d ever seen, brown but not entirely brown. A hazel-ish color maybe? His strong, aquiline nose made her feel things she wasn’t sure she should be feeling. His full lips promised an extraordinary kissing experience. His killer smile showed off deep dimples and slightly crooked teeth. His ears, though. Adorably large. Beauty marks dotted his face and she’d had the strong urge to trace them.

Added to his unconventionally pleasing looks, his shoulders looked broad enough to carry the world on them. He kept himself fit, that much was obvious with the way he picked Jaina up as if she weighed nothing more than a kitten. Not to mention the fact he’d carried Jaina _and_ his guitar to her car and hadn’t even sounded winded! Then, there were the man’s huge hands and feet! She’d had no idea hands could be _that_ big! When she’d taken his hand, hers had been all but swallowed, and she didn’t have little hands! Not really.

Speaking of taking his hand, she’d felt a rush of … something the moment their hands touched. It was like everything inside her woke up and began to sing in angelic harmony. Never in her life had she experienced anything like that before. She was sorely tempted to touch his hand again just to see if it happened a second time. A dreamy smile stole across her face. He’d acted adorably shy at times. God, she needed to watch out or she could fall for this man who was a virtual stranger but could make her heart sing with a single touch.

A tiny hand waved in front of Rey’s face and she startled once again. Sheepishly, she grinned. “Sorry. I guess my mind keeps wandering. I, uh, took Jaina for a walk in the park this morning, and I _might_ have met someone, Maz.”

The short woman’s eyes sparkled behind the huge, round lenses of her glasses. “Oh? Well, tell me, then.”

“He was so nice and gentle, and oh, the way he was with Jaina. My heart just wanted to melt watching him. He was a big guy, broad-shouldered. He could play guitar and sing so well he should be making records!”

Maz chuckled. “Ah, you met Kylo, then.”

Reigning in her gushing commentary, Rey looked down at Maz in confusion. “What? Who? No, that wasn’t his name. He said his name was Ben.”

Maz’s brows jumped so high up her forehead, Rey wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d completely left her head. “Kylo told you his name?”

Utterly confused as to why Maz didn’t seem to be understanding her, Rey shook her head. “No, _Ben_ told me his name. He was introducing himself. Why do you keep saying Kylo? Who _is_ this Kylo?”

Maz held up a finger, signaling she’d be back in a moment. The petite woman disappeared into the back of the diner and returned several seconds later with what appeared to be a newspaper clipping in her hand. She laid it on the counter for Rey to see.

“Is that him?”

Grinning up at her was none other than the man who’d said his name was Ben. He’d lied to her? Why would he do that? Maybe he wasn’t the kind of man she’d thought he was after all. She supposed it was best to find that out now before she’d invested more time or energy into what was obviously a fairy tale. She should have known he was too good to be true. The headline read: **Fourth Hit Single For New Breakout Country Singer Kylo.** Though her heart felt as if it had just shattered into a million jagged little pieces, Rey forced herself not to show it.

“Um, yeah, that’s him. He told me his name was Ben.”

Maz cupped her hand over Rey’s and gave it a gentle squeeze, saying softly. “It is, child. His true name is Ben Solo. Kylo is his stage name. It gives him a bit of privacy, you see. The name Kylo isn’t registered anywhere, so it’s more difficult for the fanatics to find him. He’s from here and the townspeople are very protective of him. That’s why we call him Kylo when someone other than locals are around.”

“Oh.” Rey supposed that made sense. As she thought back over the morning, she groaned and dropped her head into her hands, completely mortified. “Oh, my God, Maz. I told him he had a great voice and that he should sing professionally. I’m such an idiot. I’m sure he got a big laugh out of that and thinks I’m stupid.”

Maz poured Rey a cup of coffee and topped off Jaina’s cup with more apple juice. “Nonsense. Ben’s a sweetheart. He wouldn’t think any such thing. In fact, I’m certain he appreciated the gift you gave him very much.”

Gift? What gift? What could she have possibly given him? Tilting her head, Rey looked up at her boss. “What do you mean ‘gift’?”

“The gift of anonymity, the chance to just be himself, to be _seen_ , not as the performer everyone knows him to be, but the real him. I’m sure he doesn’t get that very often anymore.” Maz’s eyes twinkled with humor. “We’ll see just what he thinks of you.”

Alarmed, Rey’s head shot up out of her hands. “What? Why?” 

Maz smiled at something near the front door. Turning to look, she silently wished the earth would swallow her whole. There he was, walking in. Rey may or may not have let loose a little squeak. Before she could turn away, their gazes locked and there it was again, that Heavenly elation, the heraldic singing, though both sensations were muted. His full lips slowly stretched into the same full smile he’d given her that morning, his deep dimples popping into view. A small part of her mind flashed warning signs, that she was already in too deep, but the larger part of her brain that was in control at that moment ruthlessly told the other part to take a hike.

When he’d come within six feet of them, Jaina happened to glance up, her entire demeanor brightening. Her arms shot out for him to pick her up. “Moos man!”

Rey pulled in her lips at her daughter’s excited call. Music man? Well, it could have been worse. She could have yelled out his name. When Ben - Kylo? - glanced in her direction for permission to pick up Jaina, Rey smiled and waved for him to do so.

“Hey, there, sweet pea. All better, I see.” Grinning, Jaina nodded enthusiastically. “That’s good. Hey, you haven’t spilled my secret, have you?”

Jaina’s expression turned comically solemn, her big eyes growing bigger as she shook her head. “No. No tell.”

“Great. I knew I could trust you with it.” Ben glanced down at Jaina’s half-full plate. “That looks like a really good dinner. I think your mama would like for you to finish it. Okay?”

“Kay.”

The instant Ben set her back down, Jaina crammed her mouth full of hot dog. Ben sat down beside Jaina, laying a gentle hand against one of hers to slow her down. “Whoa, whoa, there. Don’t want you choking. Take your time. I’ll be here for a little while. Slow down, okay?”

With her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s, Jaina merely nodded and chewed. Rey thanked God and any other Higher Power that might exist that her daughter didn’t try to talk with her mouth so full. She lifted her gaze to Ben, finding his now on her. Her heart hammering in her chest, Rey tried to smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi, again, Rey.”

Why did her name falling so softly from those lips sound like a prayer? It made her tremble with an awakening need. A second later, the little sensual bubble that had seemed to surround them popped out of existence with Maz’s mock-scolding.

“And how long have you been back? It better not have been more than a week or you’re going to get an earful for not coming to see me sooner!”

To Rey’s delight, Ben’s chin fell to his chest, his face flooding with color. “I’ve been back for two days, Maz. I just needed a little time to relax first.”

Maz nodded once to indicate her acceptance of his response. “Your usual?” 

“Yes, ma’am. You know I love your chicken fried steak.”

Maz shook a finger at him. “Flattery will get you nowhere with me, boy. I keep trying to tell your father that but the man never listens.”

Ben laughed in response as Maz headed for the kitchen, and Rey felt her insides melting. Even his laugh was adorably dorky! Did the man have any flaws whatsoever? Certainly none that she could see. Maybe once she got to know him more she’d find something. Maybe he hated a beloved holiday or couldn’t stand her favorite movie. There had to be _something_ . _No one_ was perfect. Her gaze drifted over him, from the black cowboy hat he wore to the broken-in denim jeans, unable to see his boots from her spot. He may not be perfect, but boy, did he come damn close to it. 

Pulling her gaze from Ben before she was caught staring, Rey checked on Jaina’s progress, pleased to see she had finished her plate without stuffing her face. “Okay, Jaina. Good job. What’s for dessert?”

Apparently her daughter was just as smitten as Rey was because Jaina immediately turned to the man beside her. “Cake or pie? Mommy make.”

“Well, now, that’s a tough decision, sweet pea. Both are equally good. Can I let you in on another of my secrets?” Again, Jaina nodded rather enthusiastically. In a stage whisper, Ben continued. “I’m kind of partial to pie. Peach in particular.”

Jaina immediately pointed down the counter where a pie sat under a glass container to keep it fresh. A peach pie. “Mommy make.”

Ben turned down the counter where Jaina pointed, then turned back, speaking to Jaina but his gaze remained fixed on Rey. “Your mama made it? Well, then, I will definitely have to have a bite.”

Rey’s breath stuck in her throat, every nerve in her body alive and firing. Did he really have to sound like that? Like … erotic sex on satin sheets? Mentally, she shook away the absurd thought. No way he’d meant it _like that_ . She supposed this was just her body reminding her it had been nearly four years since the last time she’d indulged her libido. Well, it had been nearly four years since she’d _had_ a libido to indulge! It was bound to wake up at some point, right? Nothing some shopping online couldn’t fix.

Dragging her gaze from Ben’s, Rey addressed her daughter. “So? What’s your choice?”

“Pie!”

Not surprised, Rey picked up Jaina’s plate and walked behind the counter to set it under there on a little shelf for the moment. Picking up a small plate, she cut off a small slice of the pie and gave it to Jaina. Grabbing another dessert plate, she cut a larger slice and expertly maneuvered it onto the plate and set it in front of Ben, suddenly nervous regarding his opinion of her baking skills. She took her time returning to her seat, hoping Ben would take the opportunity to sample his slice and form an opinion not influenced by her presence.

He did precisely that. In her peripheral vision, she watched a ridiculously large chunk disappear between Ben’s lips. And, of course, even _that_ looked sexy! Fiddling with the rolled-up silverware Rey surreptitiously watched him devour his pie in no more than four bites. He must have thought it at least passable. The thought filled her to nearly bursting with pride and pleasure. She took a few moments to get control of herself before returning, saying nothing about his empty plate.

Ben, however, wouldn’t let it slide. He leaned closer to Jaina and said, “I have another secret, sweet pea. You want to hear it?” Jaina set down her fork and stared up at him, obviously ready. “That pie is better than my mama’s.” He lifted a thick finger to place against his lips. “Sssh. Don’t tell anyone, now.”

The little girl shook her head quite seriously. “Won’t.”

An endearingly crooked grin spread across his face. “I know you won’t. You’ve kept my others.”

In order to get herself back on solid ground, Rey asked, keeping her voice low, “So, is it Ben or Kylo? Which should I call you?”

Color stained his cheeks as Ben ducked his head. “You know, then. And?”

“And, I feel absolutely foolish trying to convince you that you were good enough to be a star.”

Ben’s head whipped up, his eyes finding hers unerringly. “Don’t. It was nice being unknown, to know that you weren’t just saying it. I don’t get that very much anymore. Now that you know, does that change how you think of me?”

“Not really, no. You’re aware that everyone here calls you by your alter ego when referencing you, aren’t you?”

“I am and I do appreciate it. I’ve heard horror stories of overzealous fans discovering where their idols lived, and well, I’m hoping to avoid that. At least for a while.” Ben quickly rapped a knuckle on the wooded edge of the counter. “So far, I’ve been lucky and I attribute that to the people here.”

“So, you really do live here?” 

Rey wasn’t sure why but that surprised her. She would have thought he’d want some place … Well, she wasn’t sure what she’d thought. Cowboy hat, boots, and country music. They screamed of country living so she really shouldn’t be that shocked.

“I really do. I come back here after a tour or series of concerts. Keeps me grounded. It serves as a reminder that there’s more to life than what I choose to do for a living, that _I’m_ more than what I do for a living. I have a modest spread outside of town with a few horses.”

Horses? He had horses? Rey loved horses! Every breed from the giant Clydesdales and other draft horses to the little Shetland ponies. “Do you ride? Or are they just for show?”

“Oh, I definitely ride. As much as I can. Nothing like watching the sun rise from the back of a horse. Same with watching it set. Have you ever ridden a horse?”

“No, but I’d like to. I’ve always loved them.” Rey’s voice and expression went a little dreamy. “There’s something magical about watching them gallop over the land. Powerful. Graceful, you know? It’s like … your spirit runs with them.” Realizing how she sounded, she shook her head and laughed a little self-consciously. “Fanciful, I know. Don’t mind me.”

“No, no, I get it. You’re not alone. I feel that way, too.”

Maz returned with Ben’s dinner, spotted his dessert plate still sporting a few crumbs of crust and laughed. “Dessert first? What would your mama say?”

Ben shrugged. “It seemed rude to ignore such a lovely gift, so my mama would be proud. She didn’t raise me to be rude.”

“No, she did not.” Maz set the loaded plate on the counter in front of him. “The plate’s hot, so be careful.” She walked away to tend to another customer.

Ben attacked his meal with the same gusto he did the pie. She still hadn’t received an answer to her question of what to call him, but she refused to interrupt his dinner by bringing it up. She supposed she’d follow everyone else’s lead and call him Kylo. It was an unusual name and she wondered how he came up with it. It suited him, sort of, she supposed, but she preferred his birth name. It suited him much better. Maybe she’d be lucky enough to get to use it in private someday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
